The problem to which this invention is directed relates to build up of spatter during the welding process.
Conventionally, spatter will collect and adhere on all of parts adjacent a welding arc apparatus including a gas cowl and the nozzle through which the continuously feeding metal rod is being directed. Such spatter will build up to interfere with both the welding process and the free exiting of either the consumable metal rod or the free flow of the inert gas.
Many attempts have been made to overcome this problem. The problem is especially serious where this type of welding is used as a part of a robotic welding process so that it becomes very difficult to know when spatter has reduced the welding efficiency and the component parts have to be removed for cleaning.